gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Cheetah
Turbo Cheetah 'is a Video Game Idea made by me, Captain melon head. It is about a Cheetah who gets captured by Humans and they experiment on him. They accidentally give him the Ability to learn incredibly quick and copy what other living beings or objects are able to do. It has a sequel, [http://turbo.wikia.com/wiki/Turbo_Cheetah_2:_The_Quest_For_Yeast ''Turbo Cheetah 2: Quest For Yeast]. Turbo's Copy Abilities *'''Humans- Turbo is to fight with his fists, can spin on his head and do a cartwheel. *'Gorilla'- Turbo can climb and grow bigger fists that resemble to a Gorillas'. *'Bee'- Turbo can use his legs as a stinger. *'Fish'- Turbo can swim and breathe under water. *'Elephant'- Turbo can shoot water from his mouth. *'Armadillo'- Turbo can turn into a ball. *'Rhino-' Turbo can use his spiky hair as Rhino Horns. *'Bird'- Turbo can fly in certain Areas. *'Rabbit'- Turbo can bounce from the ground and into the air. *'Spider'- Turbo can Spin Webs From His Wrist. A lot like Spiderman. *'Cheetah'- Turbo can run as fast as the speed of Light. *'Gun'- Turbo can use his hand as a gun. Characters *[http://turbo.wikia.com/wiki/Turbo Turbo]' Cheetah'- A Humanoid Cheetah who can do absolutely anything. *'Pogo Bunny'- A Rabbit who is Turbo's Best Friend. He taught Turbo how to jump like a Rabbit. *'Berry Bear'- A Bear who is friends with Turbo and his very fat. He taught Turbo how to do a Cartwheel. *'Sammy Samon'- A Fish who taught Turbo How To Swim. *'Hercules Orangutang- '''A giant orangutang who works for Bleeding Gums. *'Speedo Jaguar'''- A Evil Jaguar with similar looks and powers to Turbo. *'Captain Bleeding Gums'- The Main villain of The game. He tries to Destroy Turbo and become King of The Jungle. *'Monka Boy Boy'- A Annoying Monkey who works for Captain Bleeding Gums. He will Trade Things with Turbo. *[http://turbo.wikia.com/wiki/Gum_Gums Gum Gums]'-' These are Slaves Of Bleeding Gums. They taught Turbo How to Fight. *'Billy Boom Bomb-' A Giant Cannon used by Bleeding Gums. He taught Turbo how To use his Hand as a Gun. *'Charlie-' A Spider who taught Turbo How to Spin Webs. He appears in the level "Charlie's Web". *'Knight Bleeding Gums'- Bleeding Gums' Brother who is a knight. Items *'Muffins-' These are used to boost your speed. *'Jungle Tokens-' These tokens opens new worlds. *'Dart boards-' These are used to unlock mini games and new worlds. Areas SS Gum #''Prison Cell'' #''Animal Freedom'' #'BOSS: 'Cannon Gum Gum Jappy Jungle #''Jungle Run'' #''Jungle Run Part 2'' #''Jungle Crumble'' #''We gong to see the Waterfall, The Waterfall of Jappy Jungle'' #'BOSS: 'Jonny Jaw Jaws #''Waterfall of Wetness'' #''Ape Party at the Professor's Camp'' #'BOSS: 'Hercules Spartan Empire #''THIS IS SPARTA!'' #''One Turbo Motor Chase'' #''Untitled Level'' #''Gladiator Congo Bongo '' #''The Great Wall of Sparta'' Hill Rise Rose #''Hill Rise Rose Entrance'' #'BOSS: 'Speedo Jaguar #''Charlie's Web'' #''Ape at Work (Construction Site)'' #''Untitled Level-Again'' Castle Catastrophe #'BOSS: 'Knight Bleeding Gums MORE COMING SOON! The Ending After you defeat Captain Bleeding Gums, he and Turbo fall down to Earth. They both survive, but Bleeding Gums is now stuck in a hole and has just come up with his new idea. Speedo and Hercules attempt to get Gums out of the hole while, Turbo runs around The Jungle. Category:Video Game Ideas